The patent document 1 discloses a connector in which, in order to double lock a terminal inserted into a terminal housing chamber of a connector housing together with a lance formed within such chamber, a spacer is inserted orthogonally to the terminal insertion direction to restrict the movement of the terminal.
Between the spacer and connector housing of this type, there is interposed a locking mechanism which, when the spacer is inserted, locks the spacer to prevent it against removal. As this type locking mechanism, there is known a mechanism using a combination of a lock projection provided in one of the connector housing and spacer and a lock arm provided in the other.
In a certain mechanism, a spacer includes, on its two side portions, elastic wall-like portions serving as lock arms each having an engagement projection on its deflecting-direction side surface and, by engaging the engagement projections with lock projections provided on the inner wall of the spacer housing space of a connector housing, their locking can be attained (see the patent document 1).
The above-structured locking mechanism includes the following locking mechanism (see the patent document). That is, in this locking mechanism, two opposed walls across the lock arm are provided in the spacer housing space of the connector housing. On the first wall of the two walls, there is provided a lock projection engageable with an engagement projection provided on one side surface of the lock arm. Also, on the other side surface of the lock arm, there is provided a pressing projection which, when the lock arm deflects, presses the second wall of the two walls. The pressing projection applies to the lock arm a pressing force oppositely to the deflecting direction when the engagement projection of the lock arm overruns the lock projection. This can enhance the substantial flexural rigidity of the lock arm.